


Pain

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Broken Jaw, Drabble, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Lil drabble about Chara breaking his jaw and enjoying the aftermath





	Pain

Chara’s ears are ringing, somewhat surprised the hit didn’t knock him out, and he lays on the ice for a second, trying to asses the situation. He gets up quickly, blood dripping out of his mouth. He spits some out, and more drips onto the front of his jersey. 

It hurts like a bitch but it’s this kind of pain he enjoys. He likes feeling bones breaking, seeing blood. There’s something primal about it, and since his pain tolerance is so high it takes something like this to really get to him. 

He skates off, knowing they won’t let him keep playing. He pushes past the medics and his teammates, headed for the locker room. He tells no one to follow him, and they don’t dare ignore his command. 

“He’s even scarier than normal with blood coming out of his mouth.” Charlie says, all the boys concerned for their captain. 

He gets to the locker room and immediately sheds his gear, pulling out his dick as fast as he can. He can’t help it when he’s really hurt, it’s one of the things that turns him on the most. 

His lip is split open, and he lets the blood drip down onto his dick, slowly working himself up. He leans back against the wall, groaning at the sensation of jerking off and bleeding, knowing he has at least a couple fractures in his jaw. 

He increases his pace, still bleeding everywhere, and he knows he won’t last long. He keeps letting the blood drip on his length, and really it makes amazing lube. He continues his bruising pace, finally coming for what seems like forever, clenching his teeth to increase the pain as he comes. 

He cleans himself up and heads back to the bench, letting the medics treat him only a little bit to stop the blood, because he’s not missing third period even if he can’t play. 

Bergy sits next to him when he comes out, and puts an arm around him. “You ok Zee?”

“Doing great.” The captain says with a little haze in his eyes. “I like the pain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve watched the video of him bleeding on the ice about 100 times now and it just...does things to me. And that interview where he explains to reporters the injuries and can barely open his mouth....in here for it.


End file.
